


An Opportunity to Grow

by san_shui



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fever, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Jazzalil, Nightmares, Peacebringer, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Violence, post exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui
Summary: Right after Zazzalil’s “exile”Zazzalil wanders alone until she finds her ex-leader, Jemilla, but it’s not pleasant. Forced to survive under the time limit to save their tribe, the two must work together to cooperate, and maybe even understand one another better.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve recently been getting into Starkid, and I love Firebringer with Peacebringer (or Jazzalil) as my top reason!
> 
> I’ve had this idea for a while and decided to write it down and share it. I understand you’re limited with a musical and with a young audience, but I love angst and honestly, I wish they dove deeper into the characters. Still love the musical and the cast nonetheless! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: swearing, blood, self-criticism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we don’t know the exact timezone between the tribe’s plan and Zazzalil getting Jemilla, this story is gonna happen probably within 24 - 48 ish hours

For what felt like days but was actually hours, Zazzalil wandered the land, wallowing in self-pity. Being rejected by her tribe, blamed for the fire’s danger and damage (even though that wasn’t her fault), and the betrayal of her best friend all in one day felt like a spear to the heart.

Zazzalil never meant to lead her tribe “astray” (as they accused) when she became tribe leader. Her only goals were to be lazy and to make life better. But look how well that turned out. Their huts had burned into ashes, all the mammoths had vanished and what they did have gone rotten, so they threw that into the water which poisoned it, and now they abandoned her to follow Emberly to rescue some outsider (Grunt or Grant, was it?) from Snarl. At night.

The whole plan was stupid. They didn’t have real fire, so Emberly faked on with shit on some stone, which suddenly earned her the leader and threw Zazzalil out. Even though she hadn’t been a good leader, Zazzalil couldn’t let her tribe die. Unfortunately, her objection went unheard.

A cool breeze sent shivers down Zazzalil’s body. In a poor attempt for warmth, she wrapped her arms tighter around herself and hung her head, thoughts and regrets swirling in her mind.

Despite being blamed and betrayed, the worst fact they were right about was that _Jemilla_ was right. She warned them about the dangers of fire, but of course, Zazzalil ignored it and argued that it was more helpful and would better their lives than ruin it, which was true for the first few months during Zazzalil’s rule. Their methods improved into something that satisfied everyone, but now that Zazzalil thought about it, her people didn’t seem happy as she imagined.

The more the girl pondered, the more she realized she missed Jemilla’s leadership. Hell, she missed her presence. No matter how strict she was, the ex-leader always treated the tribe with care and encouragement. She just gave off an incredible sense of confidence that felt comforting to be around. Zazzalil wished she had that same ability to lead like Jemilla, but she missed her chance.

Suddenly thunder rumbled, breaking her train of thought. She glanced up to large, dark clouds looming above. That was not good. She needed to find shelter soon. With the motivation to survive, she quickened her pace and scanned the area for anything she could potentially use as cover.

To her luck, she found a small cave nearby and hid inside. When in, Zazzalil leaned against the wall to catch her racing heart, but unfortunately, it sped up again when a noise was made from deeper in the cave. Zazzalil froze, holding her breath, and anxiously eyed for whatever would appear.

When nothing approached, she slowly rose and walked towards it.

“Hello?” she called out.

Listening closely, she heard the sounds of shuffling and . . . ragged breathing? Curious, Zazzalil walked faster until she reached the darkest part. From behind, lightning flashed (which startled her), giving her enough light to see a body curled up with its back towards her. Given the form, it looked like a human.

“Hello? Are you okay?” she asked, voice full of worry than fear.

Again, they didn’t answer, but Zazzalil could tell there was something wrong with them when the body shivered. Steeling herself, Zazzalil carefully laid her hands on them and rolled them over so they could face the moonlight. Zazzalil gasped and coiled back at the person.

Lying before her was an unconscious, bruised, and bleeding Jemilla.

_What is she doing here?_

_What happened?_

_Is she alive?_

Terrified, Zazzalil wasted no time to wake her.

“Hey, J-mills? C’mon, wake up! It’s me Zazzy. Oh gosh, please wake up!” she begged, slightly shaking her.

Jemilla groaned, but her eyes blinked open, meeting chestnut ones. She couldn’t stare for long before squinting from the light behind Zazz. Seeing this, Zazzalil moved to block the light from her eyes.

“Jemilla?” she asked again in a whisper.

Jemilla’s eyes opened to see who she was facing, though the voice was all too familiar.

“Z-zazzalil?” she mumbled.

Despite the situation, Zazzalil felt a smile on her lips. Hearing and seeing Jemilla had never felt so good.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you okay?” she asked.

Whatever Jemilla was going to say was cut off by a chain of coughs. Frightened, Zazzalil immediately got her to sit up against the wall and tried to say kind words to help. Jemilla’s eyes were shut tight as if in pain. Though it wasn’t her, it pained Zazzalil to see her like this. Once the coughs died down, Jemilla’s body slumped as she attempted her best to stay awake.

Looking at her up close, Zazzalil noticed how weary her former leader appeared – deep bags under her eyes, hair slicked with sweat, tattered breathing, and the small shaking of her body. Concerned washed over Zazzalil.

“Jemilla, what’s wrong?”

Zazzalil placed a hand on her shoulder in hopes to steady her, and used another to sweep the hair from her face. But when her hand touched Jemilla’s forehead, she recoiled in shock at how hot it felt.

“J-jemilla?” Zazzalil couldn’t stop the waiver in her voice.

“I’m . . . fine,” she breathed.

Zazzalil shook her head. “No. You’re clearly not. Jemilla what happened? Please, you’re scaring me.”

Instead of verbalizing, Jemilla’s gaze lowered to her stomach that Zazzalil noticed she had covered with an arm. Zazzalil gestured with her hands for approval to remove the arm, and after a nod of confirmation, Zazzalil gently removed the hand while trying to ignore the fact that Jemilla’s blood was now on her.

Instantly, her eyes widened, and she wanted to throw up.

Three large scratch marks were diagonal from Jemilla’s right down to her left. They seemed recent given that the blood was still oozing a bit.

“Oh my gosh.”

It’s only been a few months since Jemilla was exiled, but Zazzalil assumed that she would’ve found a new life with another tribe. Not . . . not whatever this was. What was presented before Zazzalil was a barely alive Jemilla. A Jemilla who’s been living on her own. Relying on herself to survive. Alone.

Tears stung Zazzalil’s eyes from the realization of what she’s done. After all, if it wasn’t for her foolishness, Jemilla wouldn’t be here dying.

Zazzalil shook her head to clear her mind. No, she couldn’t think like that. She will not let Jemilla die.

“Okay, okay, um” –Zazzalil quickly racked her brain for any ideas– “we should probably stop the bleeding,” she said. Yes, tend to the wound first then try to stop her head from burning (fever wasn’t known to them yet).

Zazzalil frankly scanned the cave but nothing sufficed. Frustrated, she glanced at the wound then over the rest of Jemilla’s body for anything that could help. Even though Jemilla was wearing a crop top, the bottom part of it was torn from the scratches while the rest was covered in dirt.

For a second, Zazzalil’s gaze lingered on the torn parts of the top, then an idea hit. She hastily ripped a piece of her own outfit then placed the cloth over the wound, gently applying pressure in fear of hurting Jemilla. When she did, Jemilla’s hand came and grasped hers. Locking eyes, Jemilla nodded as a way to say let go because she’s got it now. With some hesitation, Zazzalil released her hold as Jemilla’s tightened.

To her relief, the blood was slowing, which gave a better chance of it stopping so Jemilla wouldn’t bleed to death.

Jemilla then closed her eyes, no doubt sleepy.

Next up was the burning head and the shivering body.

_If only there was a word for that_ , Zazzalil thought.

Back to the real issue, she wondered how it was possible for the body to be cold and the head to be hot at the same time. But more importantly, if there’s any way to treat them both. She remembered what Molag said about fire and how it’s the exact opposite of ice. Since she didn’t know how to make a fire or ice, maybe she could find something similar to those.

At that moment, lightning flashed, followed by thunder, then pouring rain.

“Damnit,” Zazz muttered as she watched the weather that she forgot about.

Going out in a storm at night was dangerous. Yes, she’s done it before, but that time, it wasn’t raining and she had her spear. Presently, she’s weaponless with no idea what else was out there. Zazzalil could stay, but the longer she delayed, the worse Jemilla would get. But if something happened to Zazzalil, then all chance of Jemilla’s survival was done. Zazzalil needed to make a decision fast.

She took another survey of the cave and outside. Surely there must be something! Eyes glued to the rain, a strange idea came to mind.

As if mesmerized, Zazzalil stood to walk towards the entrance. A step in, and a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Halting, Zazzalil looked back to see Jemilla’s face full of fear. She opened her mouth, but Zazz shushed her and patted the hand with her free arm.

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t go far. There’s something I want to try,” Zazzalil whispered.

Jemilla’s eyes continued to search Zazzalil’s with uncertainty.

“I promise I’m not leaving. I’m just gonna be by the opening,” Zazzalil reassured.

A beat, then Jemilla blinked, mumbling an “okay.” Her expression softened, and she released her grip. Zazzalil gave her a small grin then approached the rain.

Standing before the storm, raindrops sprinkled on her due to the breeze. Goosebumps chilled down her arms, but she ignored it. She’s lived in a cold, cave for most of her life, she could handle a little wind.

Zazzalil still had no plan for the shivering, but she knew what to do for the burning head. Like she did for the wound, she tore another piece of her clothing then held it out in the rain. There was a puddle by her feet, but she didn’t want to give Jemilla a dirty rag.

While the cloth was getting soaked, another beam of lightning with thunder appeared in the night, startling her. Don’t get her wrong, she’s still not that afriad of storms, but after seeing what happened to Jemilla, Zazzalil was wary of anything.

That’s the first.

After deeming the rag wet enough, she returned to her former leader. As she got closer, Zazzalil saw Jemilla’s face contorted in pain while she hugged herself in attempt to stop the shaking. Her breaths were growing shallower and shallower.

Zazzalil’s heart broke at the sight of her once confident and brave leader now weak and hurt.

She kneeled beside her and placed the rag on her forehead. At the touch, Jemilla’s eyes opened in fright, and she stirred.

“Hey, hey, it’s me. You’re alright. Sorry, probably should’ve waken you or something. I’m just putting this on your head. Is it cold? I’m not even sure if this gonna work,” Zazzalil rambled.

Jemilla settled and closed her eyes in, what Zazzalil could guess, content. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long when Jemilla curled further. Zazz wished she could do more, but she seemed limited for once. There was one idea, though she highly doubted Jemilla would approve, but it _was_ a way to keep warm. And since the rain wasn’t going to let up soon and Jemilla was hurt, she figured they’ll be stuck here for a bit.

“Hey, J-mills? Is– is it okay if I hug you?”

Surprised, Jemilla glanced up into shy eyes, and none of them moved for a minute.

Then to Zazzalil’s own shock, Jemilla nodded. Swiftly, Zazzalil lied beside Jemilla and tenderly wrapped her in an embrace. Jemilla responded by scooting closer and tucking her head under Zazz’s chin. Zazzalil’s cheeks warmed, and the thoughts that she could get whatever Jemilla had, and the desperation to protect Jemilla occupied her mind that any other reasons slipped away.

Behind, thunder crashed, and Zazzalil held her tighter.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I’ll fix this. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days into Jemilla’s exile (before Zazzalil found her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the (very) late update. I’ve been busy with other things but don’t worry this story will be finished soon! 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter of what happened to Jemilla a few weeks/days before Zazz came.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: don’t know injuries, the wild, and how poisonous food work
> 
> TW: burning (nightmare), sickness, violence, blood

_“You know Jemilla? I used to look up to you. Yeah, I thought, ‘man, she’s got great clothes, she’s got great hair, and she’s got it together! She’s the leader of the tribe!’ I wanted everything you had, and for you to have nothing,” Zazzalil said to her._

_Jemilla furrowed her brows. “So you didn’t look up to me, you envied me?” she corrected._

_“Yeah, that’s right. But not anymore because now I see what you’re really like! You ban everything out of your control, and do you know why? Um, it’s because you’re a scared little baby,” Zazzalil insulted._

_That stung._

_“And you know what we do to babies in this tribe? Uh-oh. We eat them,” Zazzalil stated, which was true in the past, but they soon stopped when they realized babies were necessary to the population._

_“Let’s . . . eat . . . Jemilla,” Schwoopsie suggested._

_“Let’s. Eat. Jemilla!” Everyone began to chant._

_“Let’s! Eat! Jemilla!”_

_“Hey, hey, hey!” Jemilla said, backing away as the tribe turned towards her._

_But they kept advancing until they trapped her in a circle. The voices started to grow louder and hungrier, and fear spiked in Jemilla. Her tribe wouldn't do this. They’re dumb but not that dumb . . . Right?_

_She tried to escape, but the circle got smaller and smaller to the point they were practically on top of her. Jemilla shouted for them to stop, but her words fell on deaf ears. Eventually, they pinned Jemilla down on her knees with her arms held outstretched. She closed her eyes for the attack, but a voice broke through._

_“Stop!”_

_Everyone froze, and Jemilla glanced up to see Zazzalil staring at her intensely._

_“Zazz?” Jemilla asked, almost in a whisper._

_“I can’t believe it took me this long to figure you out. You didn’t want to protect us. You didn’t want us to make progress in life. No, no. What you wanted, Jemilla, was us to be cold, and wet, and starving forever,” Zazzalil accused._

_“What? No! Zazz, hear me out. I do want everyone to achieve and grow, I do. But what you have there is dangerous, and it’ll burn you and everyone and everything. You have to understand–“_

_“No. Why can’t you understand that this stuff is awesome? I just defeated Snarl, whom we’ve been afraid of forever. I am paving us a new way of life, but you can’t accept that, can’t you?” Zazzalil said with a glare._

_“This tribe needs a better living. No, what this tribe needs is a new leader without anyone holding us back.” Zazzalil approached her and bent to her eye level. “And I’m going to do just that.”_

_Jemilla’s eyes widened in fear when Zazzalil set her aflame. Everyone stepped back as she screamed in pain. Everything burned and tears spilled from her eyes. She looked at the group for help, but they all watched smirkingly. She cast one last glance at Zazzalil only to meet with hatred and smugness._

_Was this what she deserved? Guess exile wasn’t punishable enough._

_Soon, the pain became too much to bear, and Jemilla closed her eyes as the flames engulfed her._

Jemilla gasped awake when thunder roared from above. The dream lingered, leaving her motionless as she tried to compose herself. Ever since her exile (which was weeks ago), she had that dream (or memory really) frequently, but it never ended with her being burnt alive. She could ponder on its meaning, but she’s rather not thinking about it right now.

Once her breathing settled, Jemilla refocused her vision to see grey clouds and open land with a few trees here and there. Sighing, she stood up from where she lied under a tree and stretched. It appeared to still be daytime, but the clouds weren’t looking too good. She glanced around for any food or water, but sadly, she ate the rest of it yesterday, and there seemed to be no source of it anywhere in sight.

“Might as well find some,” she muttered, then quickened her pace.

Hours later and Jemilla had yet to find anything. So far, the weather’s been steady (no rain, storms, or harsh winds) so that calmed her a bit. Suddenly, a crack was made in the sky, and Jemilla glanced up to see rain starting to pour. Great, she jinxed it. Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she hugged herself and continued her walk.

Soon, the only coverage she found was a thin little tree. Jemilla glanced around for anymore in sight but couldn’t see through the rain. She sighed and settled underneath it, though it did very little.

_Maybe tomorrow would be different._

* * *

Following yesterday’s weather, the rain continued as the clouds blocked the sun. Judging by the lightness of today’s clouds, it appeared to be daytime, but Jemilla wasn’t sure. Jemilla trudged in the now muddy land, water splaying from both the sky and the ground whenever her feet hit a puddle.

Jemilla had no idea how much time passed, but the weather did not let up. Instead, it got worse. The rain became heavier and more thunder and lightning flashed ahead, scaring her. She wasn’t used to being exposed to this weather for this long. Sure, the cave was cold and hard, but at least provided shelter. Out here, there was nothing.

Her hair was matted to her face, her clothes were soaked, her feet were mucky, and overall, her body was tired. She wanted to rest, but nowhere was safe or dry, so she had to keep going.

At some point, what looked like a tree barely appeared before her, and Jemilla had to squint to see. As she got closer, the object got bigger.

A tree!

Relief washed over her, and she went towards it. It wasn’t massive, but it had enough branches to use for cover. She was only a few feet away when–

_CRACK!_

Lightning struck its top and caused it to explode. The impact knocked her off her feet, and she landed hard on her back. Groaning, she sat up and watched the flames glow.

On one hand, the heat felt nice. On the other, her situation became worse. Her clothes were completely muddled, her body shook from the cold, and now her back ached from the blast.

Jemilla glanced up into the sky for a sign of the weather quitting. Unfortunately, nothing changed. So seeing as this was the closest she could get to stay warm, she moved to a good range towards the tree then tucked her legs and wrapped her arms around them as she stared at the burning tree until she let her eyes close and her head rests on top of her arms.

* * *

Thankfully, the weather let up the next day. When Jemilla uncurled from the ground (which she ended up sleeping sideways), she glanced up at the now scorched tree. Sometime during the night, the flames died down, which explained why she shivered in her sleep.

Jemilla would’ve stayed longer if her stomach hadn’t growled. Groaning, she stood up and looked around. Since the rain was gone, her eyes could see farther out, but to no luck, nothing was nearby. With a sigh, she strolled on.

Because of the humidity and the clouds being thin, the sun beat hard on Jemilla. It was already bad that she had no food, so to be walking in the humidity too made it worse.

After who knows how long, Jemilla finally came across a couple of trees. When she peered closer, she noticed they had berries in them. Elated, she began to climb the branches and pick the berries off. Most of the berries didn’t appear in full bloom, so Jemilla grabbed what she could.

Jemilla wished Emberly was here, the girl would probably know if these berries were safe to eat.

As a precaution, she only grabbed 10 berries then headed back down. Sitting against the trunk of the tree, she examined a berry before popping it into her mouth. The berry left a bittersweet, juicy taste, but besides that, she deemed it fine, so she continued to eat the rest. Even though that wasn’t a lot, the berries filled her enough.

She glanced up to see that the sun was setting. Tiredness washed over her, so she decided to sleep there for the night. She lied on her side, tucking her knees in, and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, Jemilla was rudely awakened from pain in her stomach. Jemilla placed her hands over it and curled in further. A moment later, bile rose in her throat, and she quickly got on all fours and threw up her food. She grimaced at how sickening this felt. She got two breaths in before retching again. After several vomiting, she rested on the tree away from the vomit.

The world was spinning as her head pounded and her throat was awfully dry. She yearned for water but was too tired to do anything. Jemilla closed her eyes and took steady breaths then slowly stood up. When she got on her feet, she started to sway. Jemilla put her hand out towards the tree and used it as balance.

Blinking the white dots from her vision, she looked around for any sign of water. In the distance, she saw a squirrel drink liquid from a small pond. Determined, Jemilla pushed off the tree and staggered towards it.

When she reached it, Jemilla fell to her knees, weary. When she checked the pond, she signed at the dirtiness. She reasoned that she was already dead at this point, so she cupped her hands into it and began to drink. She coughed from the dirt tickling her throat, but besides that, the water was fine. She took a few more sips before falling onto her side.

Her head hurt and her stomach was killing her. Not sure what else to do, Jemilla shut her eyes in hopes to sleep it off.

* * *

Within the next couple of days, Jemilla became somewhat better. She was still sore and hungry, but at least her head and stomach stopped hurting so much. She was at least well enough to continue her journey.

Jemilla was currently walking in tall, plain grass that she could barely see over. Grey clouds covered the sky with the sun barely peeking through. Without much warmth, she shivered when a cool breeze hit.

Soon, a loud growl came from her stomach, and she squeezed her arms around it. Never in a thousand years had Jemilla thought she would end up like this. A part of her wanted to be mad and blame Zazzalil for damning her, but another part reasoned that she deserved this.

She did truly care for everyone, but she supposed the others didn’t see it that way given how she showed it. They clearly expressed their opinions very quickly at the proposal of Zazzalil being the leader.

Zazzalil.

Jemilla wondered how that girl was handling the tribe. Even though Zazzalil was the reason for her exile, there wasn’t a day when Jemilla wouldn’t worry about her and her friends (if she could call them that). Jemilla knew her actions weren’t the best that day, but she knew she was right about the fire being dangerous, even if it hadn’t happened yet. If only they knew that all of her actions were for them.

Jemilla was broken from her thoughts when there was a rustling from behind. Pausing, she turned around and squinted through the grass. For a moment, there was only silence except for the breeze.

She peered closer until she saw dark eyes glaring at her. Jemilla held her breath. The beast was a few inches shorter than her, but he had a large build, big ears, a long neck with hair sticking up, and a vicious jaw. Given his tan body with brown spots, Jemilla knew exactly what she was up against.

A spotted hyena.

She heard of these from Molag, but she never met one in real life until now. They were said to be extremely dangerous and ruthless.

At his snarl, she slowly started to back away to put more distance in case. But while she watched the hyena. That was not the move, but neither was standing still (she didn’t have good options). Watching his prey move, the hyena launched for her.

Fear struck Jemilla to her core, and she quickly spun on her heels and sprinted as fast as her weak legs could carry her. Sadly, she only ran a few yards until the hyena caught up and tackled her from behind. Jemilla crashed into the ground and rolled for a couple of seconds, throwing the hyena off. But as she recovered, the hyena was already on his paws and headed towards her.

Right as she got on all fours, the hyena pounced and shoved her on her back. His mouth reached for her face, but she managed to prevent him by having her arm out under his neck. She flinched at every snap the hyena attempted at her face as she struggled to hold him back. While her left arm held him, her right searched the ground until she felt a stone. She clenched it in her hand then swung it upon the hyena’s face.

With the brief distraction, she kicked the hyena off and stood up, and began to run again. When she glanced back, the hyena was gaining speed. She threw the stone, hitting him on the head and slightly slowing him down, but he easily resumed his stride. Jemilla knew she couldn’t keep this up for long.

Finally getting out of the tall grass, Jemilla started scanning the land. She noticed there were more rocky areas than before. Soon, her eyes caught sight of a small cave. Hit with motivation, Jemilla increased her sprinting for shelter.

Jemilla was almost to the opening when her foot tripped over a rock, and she crashed onto the ground. She rolled a few feet, and when she looked up the hyena was flying towards her. Quickly, Jemilla grasped another rock (a heavier one this time) and pounded him on the face, knocking him to the side. She immediately stood up, but the hyena jumped again.

Jemilla tried to dodge, but the beast caught her, clawing at her chest. Her back hit the ground, and she gasped from both impacts. Yet, she didn’t let up as the hyena began to tear her clothes, scratching at her arms, chest, and face – blood splattering everywhere.

Jemilla almost forgot about the rock in her hand until her hand hurt from gripping it too hard. With a yell, she slammed the rock on his head several times until the hyena’s mouth was away from her face. Seeing the opening, Jemilla then shoved the rock into his mouth. The hyena instantly got off her to spit out the rock.

Jemilla then grabbed a sharper rock and thrust it into his neck. The hyena cried and made one last attempt at Jemilla, but she punched him across the jaw (with pointed side hitting his mouth), making him whine. For the final act, Jemilla threw it at him followed by other stones.

Realizing that he was getting beat (and to avoid the rocks), the hyena snarled at Jemilla then turned the other tail and sprinted off. Jemilla didn’t stop throwing until he was out of range. A rock slipped from her hand as Jemilla slumped in relief, gathering her breath as she kept watch in case if he returned. Seeing that he wasn’t any time soon (though she doubted this was the last encounter she would have with him), Jemilla staggered to the cave. The cave wasn’t too deep, but it was enough for cover.

When Jemilla reached the back, she instantly collapsed to the ground. With the adrenaline wearing down, the pain on her abdomen set in, and she groaned. Glancing down at the damage, she grimaced at the oozing blood. She lightly touched the gashes and winced. She scanned around for anything, but nothing seemed useful. Jemilla sighed and looked towards the opening to see the sky darkening.

She didn’t think her situation could get any worse, but at this point, hoping for something good was futile. No one was coming for her, and she clearly didn’t belong in the tribe. So she might as well die in here – alone.

Giving in to the exhaustion, Jemilla turned away from the light, curled into herself, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or if this felt rushed. There wasn’t much to do in the short time frame (i honestly have no idea of the setting in Firebringer whatsoever but oh well).
> 
> Enjoy!

_A growl._

_Claws._

_Blood._

_Zazzalil._

_Wait, Zazzalil?_

_“Jemilla!”_

“Jemilla!” Jemilla awoke at Zazzalil’s call while getting shook.

“What?” Jemilla groaned, her brain not fully processing yet.

“We need to go! Now!” Zazzalil urged.

Jemilla tried to sit up but cried out at the wave of pain from her abdomen, and she lied back down.

“Shit,” Zazzalil said under her breath.

“Zazz? What– how– why are you here?”

Unfortunately, her question went unheard due to Zazzalil’s panicking and rambling.

“Okay, I’m sorry for jumping this on you, but that beast won’t be gone for long and he looks pretty hungry, though I’d rather not be his midnight meal.”

“Beast?”

“I don’t know, it has a bunch of spots, and I think I saw some blood? Whatever it is, it’s definitely not Snarl. I managed to distract him from here, but he’s coming back. So we have to leave!” Zazzalil explained.

Jemilla’s eyes darted towards the familiar laughter from outside. She glanced towards the entrance to see that it was still dark out then at Zazzalil. Zazzalil saw the panic in her ex-leaders eyes and peered over her shoulder then back at Jemilla and analyzed her. She quickly removed the rag from her head, touched it with her backhand, then threw the rag aside.

“Thank the duck your head isn’t burning. That’s one less problem,” Zazzalil noted.

Jemilla furrowed her brows. She barely remembered yesterday, only a few things, but a burning head wasn’t one of them. Though, now didn’t seem the best time to ask. Zazzalil then checked Jemilla’s wounds, which thankfully stopped bleeding, but that didn’t mean they were healed.

“Okay, this is going to hurt, but I’m going to pull you up to your feet and let you lean on me for balance. Ready? And . . . Now.”

At the same time, Zazzalil lifted Jemilla as she pushed to her feet. Jemilla bit her lip from screaming. As soon as she stood, her knees buckled, but Zazzalil caught her. She wrapped an arm around her waist and practically held Jemilla’s weight (though she didn’t weigh as much as Zazzalil thought, which wasn’t good). Though slow, they managed to walk out of the cave before the beast could trap them inside. Unfortunately, a few steps from the cave, they were met with the beast.

“Shit,” Zazzalil said.

The hyena snarled at the sight of them.

Zazzalil scanned around, but because it was still night, she couldn’t make out much that could help.

“Do you think you can handle running?” Zazzalil whispered to Jemilla. She shook her head.

Jemilla doubted it. If she couldn’t walk, much less stand, there was no guarantee that she could run.

“Just leave me, I’ll only hold you back,” Jemilla suggested.

Zazzalil looked at her in shock. “No! I promised I would never leave you, so don’t you think I’ll be even considering that option. Heck, I would stay by your side for the rest of your life if I need to prove it,” Zazzalil stated with such determination that Jemilla could only stare at her agape.

The hyena’s growl forced her to break the stare (to her relief and terror). The wounds were still there from what Jemilla did to him, but he seemed better than Jemilla was.

Zazzalil’s grip tightened as she glared at the beast.

“Okay, I have another idea, and I’m sorry in advance,” she told Jemilla.

Jemilla looked at her in confusion, but it was soon cleared when the beast leaped at them. Zazzalil wrapped both arms around Jemilla and forced them to the side. Somehow, Zazzalil softened the fall by letting Jemilla’s head hit her arm as the girl embraced Jemilla like a shield.

While the hyena was looking towards the cave, Zazzalil quickly got up.

“Stay here,” she ordered Jemilla, then approached the beast.

“Zazzalil!” Jemilla reached for her but winced.

Zazzalil picked up a rock and held it steady in her hand. The hyena spun around and hunched, snarling.

“Eat this asshole!” she yelled as she threw the rock.

It hit the hyena square in the face, and the beast backed up. He shook his head and roared, but Zazzalil already got another rock and threw it again, hitting the hyena once more. On her third throw, the hyena caught on and dodge the rock. Fear stilled Zazzalil at the realization. The fourth rock shook in her hand as she frantically brainstormed for a solution. She glanced up and noticed cracks in the stone at the top of the entrance. Her eyes lowered to see that the hyena stood just within the cave.

_I pray to the duck this works,_ she thought, then launched the rock as hard as she could at the cracks.

The hyena flinched, thinking she aimed at him, but realized too late that it wasn’t when he heard the cracking above. The hyena leaped for her, but the stones broke and large pieces of it fell onto him. Zazzalil and Jemilla covered their eyes as dust spread. After the dust disappeared, Zazzalil lowered her hand to see one paw sticking out underneath several rocks that blocked the entrance. Zazzalil released a breath of relief then hurried back to Jemilla, who watched stunned.

“Holy shit. Zazz, what– I– you’re insane!” Jemilla exclaimed.

“It worked didn’t it?” Zazzalil amused.

“You could’ve gotten killed!”

“But I wasn’t! It was either us or him, Jemilla,” Zazzalil defended.

Jemilla sighed. “Just . . . don’t do that again,” she said quietly.

Zazzalil softened at her concern. “I can’t promise for sure, but I can try.”

Jemilla nodded then gazed back at the crushed hyena.

“That was the same animal that attacked me,” she said.

Zazzalil’s eyes widened. She glanced at him, at Jemilla’s wound, then at her. Though Jemilla was there, she didn’t look like she was  _there_ . More like she was going down memory . . . something, but Zazzalil knew it wasn’t pleasant.

Though she didn’t want Jemilla to remember, she just had to ask. “When?”

“Yesterday,” Jemilla answered.

Zazzalil looked at the wound again, feeling . . . anger? Sadness? Guilt? She couldn’t pick one, but she felt them all. Especially guilt. She did this to Jemilla. No arguing about that.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Jemilla looked at her in bewilderment. “I’ll be fine. It’s not your fault.”

“But it is!” Zazzalil voiced. “I did this to you, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I put you in exile. I’m sorry that you’ve been alone this whole time. And I’m so sorry that you’re hurt. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but just know that I am truly and utterly sorry, and if I have to say that forever then I will,” she vowed, and looked Jemilla dead in the eyes.

Jemilla could tell from how fervent the girl sounded, but looking into her sorrowful eyes, it was evident that Zazzalil meant every word. But mostly, she blamed herself, and it appeared deeper than Jemilla thought. Jemilla wanted to laugh because she blamed herself. Who knew they were more similar than not?

“You know, I didn’t blame you, and I still don’t,” Jemilla stated.

Zazzalil frowned. “How could you not? I ruined your life!”

Jemilla gave a half shrug. “Maybe, but you’re not the only one that’s at fault here.”

“How could you say that?”

Jemilla sighed. “If I wasn’t so controlling and . . . cruel, and instead, accepted your ideas, then we could’ve been growing without a lot of problems. And you wouldn’t be going through this.”

Zazzalil shook her head. “You weren’t cruel and never are. You have a good heart, and I know you just wanted everyone safe. Also, being leader was fun, but I wasn’t ready. I thought I was. Probably because you made it look so easy.”

Jemilla slightly grinned. “Well, it definitely wasn’t easy with you being chaotic,” she teased.

Zazzalil brightened at the light joke and made a mix of a chuckle and a sob sound. “Yeah, sorry. I was just keeping you on your toes.”

“Congrats, you certainly accomplished that then.”

Zazzalil smiled but didn’t respond. Neither said a word for a minute until Zazzalil decided it was time to go. She carefully pulled Jemilla up then they began to walk.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Jemilla asked.

“Um, sort of? I have a general idea, but we’re going to our tribe,” Zazzalil answered.

Jemilla frowned. “Why? Aren’t I exiled? Wait, what are you doing here?”

“I, um . . . also got exiled,” Zazzalil said sheepishly.

“Why?”

Zazzalil sighed then brought her up to date since Jemilla’s exile. Several minutes later, Zazzalil finally got to yesterday’s event.

“You were right about the fire. It ruined everything. We all know what comes out at night. We were dead meat, but we lost the fire, and I couldn’t remake it for them. I– I didn’t know how,” Zazzalil said with shame but continued. “Then Snarl came and took some guy that Emberly met, and instead of hiding, Emberly wanted to save him and convinced the tribe. But they’re trying to get him back without any weapons and with a terrible plan. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn’t listen and instead kicked me out. I wandered for a while then I found you and tried to heal you as best as I could then stay with you. And now we’re here,” she concluded.

“That’s . . . a lot to take in,” Jemilla commented.

“I know,” Zazzalil breathed.

Jemilla pursed her lips but didn’t speak. The two continued on their journey until they both grew weary and had to take a break. They stopped at a tree, and Zazzalil carefully set Jemilla against it then started checking her wound.

“How are you feeling?” Zazzalil asked.

“Sore, but I think I’ll be fine,” Jemilla said.

Zazzalil nodded then leaned back on her heels, her legs tucked underneath. Jemilla glimpsed at her and saw a frown etched on the girl’s face.

“Are you okay?” Jemilla asked.

Zazzalil was taken back. Jemilla was the one with an injury and she was concerned about  **_her_ ** ?

“I’m fine,” Zazzalil said.

“Zazz,” Jemilla said sternly.

Silence. There was no point in lying since Jemilla could see through her easily.

Zazzalil fiddled with her hands then spoke softly.

“I missed you.”

Jemilla raised a brow. That certainly wasn’t what she thought Zazzalil was going to say. Why would anyone miss her? Why would  _Zazzalil_ miss her out of everyone?

Sensing the confusion, Zazzalil spoke again.

“It’s true. So did the tribe, I mean, they missed you a lot, even though that stung a little, but, um, I did miss you. I missed the spirit that you brought to the tribe. Like whenever I screw up, you know exactly what to say and how to fix it. When everything started to fall apart, I didn’t know what to do, and rather than making it better, I made things worse. But if you were there, I know you would’ve solved it all just like that.” Zazzalil said with a grin.

Jemilla’s heart melted at her words. Never had she seen Zazzalil this . . . vulnerable. Zazzalil talking was normal, but her talking deep wasn’t. It was a strange sight, and Jemilla didn’t know how she felt about seeing it, but she was touched, to say the least.

“I missed you too, Zazz,” Jemilla admitted.

Zazzalil looked at Jemilla full of hope and surprise that Jemilla couldn’t help the smile forming on her face.

“Speaking of the tribe,” Zazzalil started, “when we get back and help them, will you stay?”

Jemilla furrowed her brows and lowered her gaze. “I– do you want me to?”

Zazzalil put a hand under her chin and lifted her eyes.

“Yes, and I’m sure the tribe would too after we save them.”

“Is there anything for me there?” she asked sadly.

Zazzalil cupped her face.

“You have me.”

Jemilla gave a quizzical look. Zazzalil continued.

“Jemilla . . . I– I love you. I guess I’ve always had, but didn’t realize it. I never hated you, J-mills, and I’m sorry for giving you shit all these years,” she said sincerely.

Jemilla’s heart skipped a beat. Did Zazzalil just say a love confession? To her nonetheless. Jemilla couldn’t help the smile that stretched on her face.

“I love you too, Zazz. Everything I did was for you, but I understand how that felt more constraining than loving. I’m sorry. I know we already apologized, but I still feel bad for making you feel any less. Also, that probably wasn’t the best way to show my love for you.”

Zazzalil looked at her, astonished.

“Wait, how long have you loved me?”

“Since I met you? I don’t know the exact moment.”

A beat passed as both girls stared at each other in wonder then Zazzalil said the most absurd thing Jemilla thought she would never hear from her.

“Would you marry me?”

Jemilla blinked.

“What?”

“Will you stay if we get married? Maybe we could compromise the leadership in the tribe? I don’t know, but would you stay with me?” Zazzalil asked earnestly.

Silence then–

“Yes. I’ll marry you,” Jemilla said in a half-laugh.

A big smile appeared on Zazzalil’s face.

“Woo!” she cheered then panicked, confusing Jemilla. “Wait, shit this wasn’t supposed to mean that I’ll only marry you to stay, you know that right? Because I do genuinely like you and would like to get–“

Jemilla cut her off with a kiss.

“I do, but that was cute of you to be considerate,” she teased.

Zazzalil smiled. “Can we do that again?”

Jemilla chuckled and nodded. Zazzalil brought her in a deeper kiss. When they parted for air, they looked at each other with dorky grins. Jemilla then glanced at the sky.

“As much as I’ll love to stay here and keep doing that, we still have a tribe to save.”

“Ugh, yeah okay,” Zazzalil groaned, but her tone was light. “How are you feeling?”

Jemilla stretched a bit. “Alright. Hurts a little, but I’ll live.”

“Okay, just let me know when you’re not.”

Jemilla nodded, then Zazzalil stood up and gave her a hand, helping Jemilla to her feet.

“So how are we gonna defeat Snarl?” Zazzalil asked.

Jemilla smirked.

“Remember that spear you invented?”

Zazzalil cocked her head. “Yeah?”

“We need more of those.”

“Oh!”

The two shared a confident smile and set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos! <3
> 
> hmu on insta and tumblr!  
> Insta: san_shui__  
> Tumblr: san-shui


End file.
